An enterprise may use many computing devices to efficiently facilitate and manage its many interrelated operations. Each such computing device may have one or more software applications installed thereon. Where the software is proprietary, the enterprise may procure licenses for the computing devices to use the software. Given this, the enterprise may desire to maintain accurate identifying information about its software applications, so that the enterprise can properly track usage of software applications and to what degree such usage complies with licenses associated with the software applications.